The Rich Man and the Slave Girl
by Radio Muses
Summary: Clare and her sister have been given up by their parents do to money problems. Eli is a rich writer who wants a companion who could never leave his side like so many others. What happends when Eli goes to the auction where Clare is being sold?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi but I do own a Foster the People CD. ;)**

**Intro**

"Clare! Darcy! It's time to go!" Clare's father shouted.

Both girls run down together. Clare is not sure why her parents are so insistent on the whole family going out to discuss money problems but Clare doesn't ask any question.

Randall Edwards motions for his two daughters to get in the backseat of their old beat up car. The lower and middle class is running so low on money that right now The Edwards home needs to be fixed or be sold against their will. Clare had been able to pick up two jobs to help out. One in the morning from five AM to twelve noon and a night one from eight to 4 in the morning. Meaning she only gets about thirty minutes of sleep a day. She doesn't know how she does it but she just does. She spends her weekends knocked out sleeping. Darcy works as a waitress at a diner slash bar and lives off of tips. Her mother works at a grocery store often taking whatever food she doesn't get caught with. Her father is working hard to find another being that he got fired due to the fact that his boss caught him trying to take some money to support his family because he doesn't get paid nearly enough to feed himself or his family.

With times getting harder and harder the whole family has gone to extremes to support each other.

On the ride to "discuss" family money problems Clare notices the tall, brick, and dark building that Allie had warned her about.

"_When girls go there…they never, ever go back home."_

"_Why?" Clare whispers to her as they take their five minute break from the night job._

"_Remember Jenna?" Allie asks._

"_Yeah, she stopped working…what a month ago?" Clare responds._

"_Mmhmm, her parents were drowning in bills and they sold her to a place that trains and sells girls to be slaves."_

"_What place?" Clare is suddenly interested._

"_It's the tallest and darkest building here. It's made of bricks and has loads of cobwebs too I hear."_

"_Breaks up, ladies!" Her boss shouts. They both get back to work._

Clare lets out a soft gasp when she starts to see the picture play out.

When they park with a loud screech Clare's stomach turns and Darcy has to literally drag her out from the car.

When they reach the receptionist office Clare nervously looks around.

"Yes, Edwards…We talked yesterday." Her mother says to the lady.

"Come." She says as she leads her and her family through the door.

Clare can hear faint screams from beyond the other door. Darcy is quick to hold Clare's hand in attempt to help keep both their cools.

"I am going to need you both to fill these out." She hands the Edwards sisters neat white papers and a very expensive pen.

Darcy obediently starts the paper as Clare reads over it.

**Name (Print Please): _**

**Date of Birth: _/_/_**

**Are you a virgin? (Circle): Yes or No**

**If no how many times: _**

**Allergies: _**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone (Circle): Pale Light Medium Dark**

**Do not sign or write below here!**

**Date of Arrival: _/_/_**

**Date Purchased: _/_/_**

**Buyers Name: _**

**Buyers Signature: _**

They weren't thinking of her as a person but more of an item.

"Daddy," Clare tugs on his shirt like a child, "Are you reading this?"

"Clare just fill it out." He completely ignores her question.

Clare eyes the woman begging for her to feel pity but that woman doesn't. She doesn't even try to make the situation a teeny bit better.

Darcy finishes her paper and hands it to the woman. The woman hands her parents a thick envelope.

"Thank you for your donation." They woman nods at Clare's parents and just as Clare is about to get up and follow the woman slightly sits her back down.

"You stay here. Did you finish your application?" The woman asks.

"I don't want to be purchased." Clare states.

"Too late for that. Your parents already sold you. Fifty thousand each."

Clare's jaw drops and she looks over at Darcy.

"Darcy, did you _not_ just hear her."

"It's for the best, Clare." Darcy squeezes her sister's hand.

Clare aggressively yanks it away, "You know this is wrong…How could you?"

"I hate to break up your pity party but you have five minutes to fill out that paper or one of our orderlies will have to make you." The woman says.

Clare bites her tongue and fills it out and hands it to the lady.

"Don't be so worried by the way. A girl like you will be bought in no time. Especially since you're pure. You big sister on the other hand, will be a little longer since she is clearly already _stretched out._" The woman drawls.

Clare sits on the velvet chairs and waits for further notice a little nervous do to the fact that since she was "Pure" she would be taken sooner than her sister.

Two men come in dressed in janitor clothing stained with red and brown. No doubt in Clare's mind that it was blood and dirt.

One man escorted Darcy in one door and Clare in the one next to it.

The room looks like a normal doctors office except for that the doctor had a camera wrapped around his neck.

_Oh God._ She swallows the bile in her throat.

The janitor guy leaves.

"Ms. Clare please remove _all_ your clothing so I can examine you."

Clare backs up to the door.

The man sighs, "I am not going to deflower you or anything I just need some pictures for your file."

Clare still doesn't move.

"I can turn around if you like. It won't take long, I promise."

Clare nods and waits for him to turn around on his wheeled chair. When he does she slowly removes her worn out dress and to small bra.

As soon as the cold air hits her breast her nipples grow hard and she feels so exposed.

"Almost done?" The doctor asks.

"One minute." She whimpers.

She removes her underwear and closes her eyes tight and pretends this isn't happening.

"Ready." Her voice is above tiny above a whisper.

She hears the man's chair turn around and from beneath her eyelids she sees a flash. Knowing her took a picture.

"Legs open, please."

She opens them slowly and hears the flash. She hears more flashes and her dress is thrown at her.

"See, told you it would be fast." She puts on her clothes and the man walks out with her and takes her to a small caged room.

* * *

Hours later the woman from the front comes in her cage.

"Good News, the big guy upstairs really likes you and your pictures. You're going up for auction tomorrow."

"But I'm not trained." Clare says.

The woman lets out a laugh, "We don't train our girls. Too much time and effort."

"Tomorrow after noon I am going to take you to the preparation room with some other girls and get you to look good. Then off you go to the auction."

"Oh." Is Clare's only reply.

"Night, Sugar." The woman leaves Clare dumbfounded on her bed.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey! New story…I know I just can't stop. But anyways… Eli will be in the first chapter and so… Read and Review for more. XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own a cat.**

**Chapter One**

"Goodbye, Elijah Goldsworthy!" Julia shouts as she slams his front door with a loud bang.

This isn't the first time they fought, but it was sure to be the last. Julia has just thrown the _very_ expensive ring he had bought just for her away and he didn't know what to do with himself. His meds helped a little. They stopped the outbursts and his evidently his writing process. Ever since Julia had convinced him to take those meds he hasn't been himself. Writing was something he did to escape his shitty life. Julia brightened it up the first couple of months but towards the end of their relationship Julia is just being as bad as he was.

She got pissed off at just about anything. If he was writing for too long she would yell and say he isn't spending any time with her. If he spent time with her she would catch an attitude because apparently he needs to finish his writing so they could have money to spend. There was absolutely no winning with her. That's when he said something he really shouldn't have because now Julia is gone and he is all alone.

He hates being alone, but he'd die before admitting that to anyone. His first instinct is to call Adam and ask for advice in getting her back but he wants to prove to someone other than himself that his world doesn't revolve around Julia.

"Hello?"

"Adam, it's me." Eli states.

Adam sighs, "Another fight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so first you are going to have to get her the biggest bouquet of flow-"

"No, I'm done with that. I want to move on." He cuts him out bluntly.

"Uh…okay. Well I can't take you out tonight."

"Where?"

"An auction. They are going to have the best girls out I hear."

"Adam, I don't think I can just buy love. I mean I want someone to love me willingly." He says.

"Don't get all poetic on me. Fiona Coyne is going to be put up…Finally." Adam says in an almost relieved tone.

"Okay." Eli gives in.

"Awesome, pick you up in an hour."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya."

* * *

"Morning, Sugar. Come on we've got to get you ready." Today the woman is wearing a name tag.

"Your name is Pam?" Clare asks as they walk to another room.

"Yes, your point is?" Pam arches a perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing…I just didn't know." Clare whispers.

"Enough talking let's get you looking good enough to _eat._" The statement makes Clare shiver.

Pam takes Clare's measurements and gets her the most innocent but sexy dress Clare has ever seen. While Clare is getting her makeup done she looks around and sees so many different girls looking just as scared as she is.

"Miss Pam, My dress is too tight." Clare hears a girl call.

"Well maybe if you would have sat still when I got your sizes it wouldn't be." Pam says simply.

Something about Pam's personality made Clare slightly giggle. She didn't know if it was Pam's brutal honesty or the fact that she always knew what she was talking about.

"Hey, excuse me but this dress isn't really my style." A girl walks in. The dress looks beautiful on her; Clare doesn't know what's wrong with it.

"In case you didn't notice I'm working here, give me a second." Pam hisses.

"You look great, hun. If nobody buys you I think I just might." Pam says before attending to the other girl.

"Fiona, what is it. You look fine."

"It's a little showy." Fiona complains.

"That's the only way you are going to get out of here so deal with it."

A few more whiny chants for Pam are heard before she growls, "There is only one of me!"

"Hey, you look really pretty." Clare tells Fiona.

Fiona sits in the vanity chair next to Clare, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

The girls exchange some words before Pan reappears.

"Let's go! Vans out back!" Pam hurriedly rushes all the girls into the large van. Much to Clare's liking there are plenty of girls to show knowing glances with. The whole ride there is silent except for the occasional reprimanding of Pam in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Don't go biting your nails I just did them!" Pam scolds a girl with hair like Clare except its straight and shoulder length.

The doors open and all the girls are ushered out. Fiona and Clare are close to each other the whole time.

"Have you ever been to one of these things?" Clare asks Fiona.

"Yep, but If I don't like my owner I cause just enough trouble for them to send me back." She says with a smile.

Clare giggles.

"Okay its show time girls!" Pam shouts earning everybody attention.

"I am going to go on stage and call you out one by one, so pay attention I don't ask twice."

Pam gives all the girls a pep talk and goes on stage.

From the TV screen in the back room everyone is glued to Pam because being _told twice _was not something you'd enjoy.

"Hello, ladies and gentle men. We've got some great girls in here today. They are all different in their own ways but don't be fooled; they can be as fierce as any dragon."

The crowd claps and Pam starts calling names.

"Anya MacPherson." A girl quickly gets up and squeezes the girl from the van's hand and goes up on stage.

Name after name is called before its gets to Fiona. Fiona gets up confidently and struts out giving Clare a wink. After a long bidding war for her Clare is finally called.

She shakily makes her way onstage. She stands next to Pam. There are more people than she expected but she doesn't says a word and just waits for it to be over.

"Let's start the bidding at a thousand. Ms Edwards is untouched and has the most beautiful blue eyes ever seen."

"I bid a thousand!" A light brown hair guy calls out.

"Anyone willing to go higher?" Pam asks putting her hand reassuringly on Clare's shoulder.

"Five thousand!" a charismatic voice calls out.

Clare's eyes look over to see a pale man with dark hair and hypnotizing green eyes.

"Oh! That sure is a lot! Going once…Going twice…Sold, to that man over there." Pam jokes.

"Bye, hun." Pam says.

Clare nods and follows the guard who leads her to the winning buyer.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked… but I promise it will get better. Thanks to all the favorite-ers and the followers… and the reviewers. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own the Sucker Punch DVD. :D**

**Chapter Two**

"Go get her." Adam says as he pats my shoulder and nudges me to the girl I purchased.

When this "Clare Edwards" went on stage to be bought he just had to have her. Her eyes from the distance caught his attention and that was rare considering that she didn't even come close to the number of bidders that Adam's girl Fiona got. Adam ended up spending a million and a half on Fiona. Eli sure hopes she is worth it.

Eli walks up to the very tall and muscular man that is holding what everyone was calling a _prize_. Getting closer he marvels at how light and milky her skin is. Her eyes are crystal blue and her hair is a copper like color that curls around her face. The dress she is wearing is almost childlike. Its spaghetti strapped and has small flowers and is tight towards the end. Almost like it's trying to squeeze her perfectly shaped hips a size smaller. Her legs are something he'd like to touch and run his hands and fingers individually across. Her eyelashes flutter nervously and she walks to him with her legs tightly together do to the dress she is wearing. Her heels seem a bit too tall for her bringing her just an inch or two shorter than him.

When he is face to face with this…_angel_ she insecurely tries to smile but it ends up looking like her lips are upside down.

"You pay in front." The man pinches her butt causing her to yelp.

"Hands off. You don't even deserve her." Eli growls, snatching Clare to him by the shoulder.

When his hand makes contact with the frail shoulder of Clare she whimpers. Eli pretends not to hear it because he doesn't want the big guy to see him go soft.

Eli leads them out, careful not to pull her to hard Adam rushes over with Fiona who is almost tripping due to her heels.

"You over Julia now?" Adam says.

"I need to pay for her. Could you maybe take her to the car?" Eli asks ignoring the Julia comment.

"Sure thing." Adam extends his hand to the nervous girl and she hesitantly takes it.

"Nice dress by the way." Adam tries. Clare blushes a little and Adam takes the two girls to the car.

Eli signs the paperwork without a problem, pays the cash, and freely walks out the auction building.

He gets into the passenger side of Adam's car and they drive home.

Adam is listening to the radio and Eli is listening to Fiona ramble on to Clare about hair and makeup.

Clare doesn't talk much just makes short comments and answers like _yes_ or_ no. Me too. _And his personal favorite _I wish I could take this dress off. _That part alone makes him smirk but she isn't even close to the dirty way he is thinking because after that she adds _because I can barely breathe in it. _

Adam stops at Eli's house Clare and Fiona share goodbyes just as Eli and Adam do.

"I'll try to convince him to let us hang out again, okay." Fiona says before bringing Clare into a tight hug.

Clare nods and walks over to Eli like a puppy waiting for the next command. Eli doesn't move immediately though. He stands and watches Adam's car leave.

Clare unsure of what to do stares at her manicured feet and let's out continuous sighs in hopes of getting her new owners attention.

"You done, princess?" Eli says putting his hands deep in his pockets.

Clare looks up surprised,"Oh, I…Uhm…Yes?"

"Let's go inside. It's getting late." His voice is almost hurt. But Clare thinks it's smart to keep quiet.

"You are going to sleep in my bed." He motions towards the king sized bed in black sheets and velvet red blankets.

"Um… can I take the dress off?" Her voice is only a little above a whisper.

Eli then walks over and raids his drawers and finds her a large T-Shirt and some boxers.

He hands them to her and she slowly takes them. He waits for her to take off her dress but she just looks at him with doe eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" He asks.

"Could you be more smug?" She looks at him in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" He says enthusiastically.

"I need to change." Her statement is strong but he knows she is on the point of breaking.

"I'm not stopping you." He puts his hands up in defense.

She gives up and slowly shimmies out of her hip strangling dress. She doesn't look up at him as she takes off her heels. He watches her intensely, she wears a strapless light pink lace bra that if she bended over far enough her breast will surely spill out and matching panties.

Before he knows it his member is straining against his now tight jeans and he quickly dismisses himself.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't leave this room." He informs her before sprinting over to the shower.

He takes his erect dick in his hand and slowly begins to stroke himself. He thinks about her, he wonders if she'd let him take her virginity willingly. He also wonders if she'd let him go down on her before they actually do it. He can picture his tongue, roughly flicking her clit as his fingers pump in and out of her. He imagines what it would be like when she has her first orgasm. It's just a random thought, but now he's standing in his shower with his dick in his fist pumping furiously. He thinks she's a squirter. She just looked like one. Oh _fuck_, that's a good one! He's coming in hard spurts and he presses a hand to the wall to steady himself as he groans hoarsely. Now he's ready to face her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, Review for more and it does get better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own a Radiohead CD**

**Chapter Three**

He quickly dresses himself, his chest is still heaving and his face is flushed. He walks back into his room awkwardly avoiding her curious gaze.

"Are you alright, Sir?" She chirps.

"Eli. And why wouldn't I be?" He says trying his best to not sound as out of breath as he is.

Clare nods and watches him _slowly_ make his way over to the bed. He creeps his way in the blanket and stares at the ceiling. Eli can almost feel the heat radiating off his body and for the first time he's nervous.

After about five minutes of silence Eli turns his head to look at her and before he knows it he is face to face with her.

"What?" He asks clearly shaken.

She is taken aback by his tone and quickly responds, "You look stressed... That's all"

"Go to bed." He commands.

Clare quickly turns away from him and tightly closes her eyes.

* * *

"_Clare." A voice she recognizes calls out softly for her._

_Clare turns but only sees darkness, "Where are you?" She shouts, her eyes frantically searching for the voice._

"_Clare." The voice calls out again, "Come here."_

"_I can't see you. Come out!" Clare pleads._

_The darkness begins to brighten up and see can see a park. The colors are happy and natural. The trees happily sway and the red, brown, and yellow leaves are soaring around the playful forest. She can see children laughing and running around a small playground._

_Clare approaches quickly, "Where am I?" _

_The children look at her. The children turn to her. Clare looks at them from head to toe. The girl is wearing a black floral dress and a black and red checkered bow on her head. She has dark hair and blue eyes. The boy is almost her opposite because he wears a sky blue and white striped shirt with beige pants his hair is a cinnamon color like her own and his eyes are emerald green._

"_Mommy we are at the park, silly." The little boy laughs before tugging on her hand and leading her over to a bench were she can see __**him**__. Her owner is laughing, and that's something she'd never picture him ever doing. He picks up the little girl and twirls her around and she squeals with joy._

_When he sees Clare he quickly kisses the little girl on her head and ushers her to go play with the little boy._

"_Clare," He smiles walking over and bringing his arm to wrap around her waist, "Isn't this great?"_

"_Who are they?" She whispers._

_He laughs, "Well in case you forgot he is our son Charlie and that's our daughter Emily."_

"_We have kids?" Clare is slightly confused and she knows she's dreaming._

"_Clare, are you alright?" He arches an eyebrow and smirks._

"_Clare, hello! Are you alright?" She is being shaken._

"Hey! What the heck?" She shouts tiredly. When Eli lets go of her shoulders she rubs her eyes.

"You where moving around like you were possessed." He sits up.

"What happened?" He asks sitting Indian style.

For some odd reason he is interested what caused her to freak out. He wonders if she was traumatized kid like he was.

"Weird dream that's all." She mutters.

"You want to know something Clare?" He asks.

"What?" she looks up at him.

"I don't believe a word you just said. Now I suggest we play Truth or Dare." He says with a smirk.

"What are we, in kindergarten?" Clare accuses.

"I am smart enough to know that you are too innocent to go for a dare so you'll have to go with truth."

"I pick dare." She crosses her arms with a huff.

He grins from ear to ear at her knowing that this would be easy.

"I dare you too give me a…_Striptease."_

Clare's eyes go wide and her mouth is open, "No, I-I-I can't. I'm not like that."

"Not my problem. You should have picked Truth." Eli leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

When Clare doesn't budge he speaks, "You may begin."

"I change my mind! Truth! I chose Truth!" She pleads.

"Well Blue Eyes, it's too late for that."

"I don't know how." She whispers.

"You could start off with removing the shirt." He smirks.

"No." She says firmly.

"What did you dream about?" He tries again.

"Us." Her answer is barely a whisper.

"And what did _we _do?" His voice is almost enthusiastic about the fact that she was dreaming about him.

"There were kids." She says simply.

"_Our _kids?" Eli interest is at its best and he is pleading with his eyes for details.

"There was a girl and a boy." She tells him, "The boy called me mommy and the girl was with you."

"Did they…look like us?" His head tilted to the side.

"Each of them had something about us in them. Like the girl she had your hair and my eyes." She informs him.

"Did you ever… you know, want kids?" He asks.

Eli watches her but Clare doesn't look him in the eye.

"I did once. But my family's whole _money situation_ kind of convinced me it wasn't a smart thing to do."

"I'm a writer." He says bluntly like it was some sort of secret.

"Okay…." Clare stretches.

"We could have kids. I have a lot of money so supporting them wouldn't be a problem." Eli desperately wants her to say something but she doesn't.

He clears his throat, "Clare-"

"I'm really tired." She yawns before climbing back into the warm velvety blankets.

"Okay." Eli turns opposite of her and prepares to go back to bed.

"Eli," Clare whispers.

"Hmm." He replies not turning to look at the girl who admittedly just stole his heart.

"Sweet Dreams." Clare mummers.

She is the first girl to ever say that to him. Eli is used to Julia's harsh _Good Night_'s.

Clare Edwards isn't going to leave him. She can't and he is happy about that.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's an early update I know, but honestly I updated because I'm nervous. This is the third time I am starting a new school and I'm not what some would call "Normal" so I can already tell I am going to be an outcast… once again._

_But enough of my problems …please make sure to click that review button for me. _

_See you next chapter. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay I was so happy when I opened my email and looked at all the review I had gotten last chapter so here are some shout outs:**

**NaruSasuNaruLover, ****I picked you first because I love reading your reviews. You leave long and meaningful reviews that make my day. I loved your advice and your reviews alone. Because you take time from your day to review my story I get so excited and can't wait to read it. I hope my story keeps your interest and you review whenever you can because your reviews completely brighten up my day.**

**RRsabi, ****I actually feel honored that you even read my fanfic let alone review it. I fall in love with all your stories from Eli and Clare to Tate and Violet. I love both shows a lot and your take on them whether it is an AU story or just in the show I love them. Sinned Love still has me hooked and I read the chapters over and over because I just can't get enough of your writing. I admire you…like a lot. Your reviews make me get my creative ass up and write some more because honestly I try to impress writers like yourself. So thank you so much for showing interest in my story. Have you seen the season two promo for AHS? I am so excited for it!**

**degrassiluver15,**** You get a shout because you review every chapter and I am thankful for that. Thank you for reading and hope to see more reviews from you in my future chapters.**

**And to my other fans and those who remain anonymous,**** You guys get equal shout outs and for my no names it would be great for you to have an account or leave your name in there so I can give you shout outs by your name. Thank you all so much for reading this.**

**I'll stop now and get on with the story….**

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own a "Normal People Scare Me"shirt.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Clare gets up in the morning with a loud yawn before turning around and seeing Eli isn't there. Her feet touch the cold wood floors and she hears some rustling down the two flights of red carpeted stairs. One foot at a time she goes down the stairs hoping not to scare him.

Eli is typing frantically his smile growing wider and wider at the fact that he has inspiration for the next book of his Best Selling book series Stalker Angel.

"Eli." Clare's soft voice says immediately causing him to stop his writing and look over at her.

"I have someone making breakfast already, go ahead and eat." He commands before turning back around and continuing his typing frenzy.

"Will you be eating with me?" She can't help but ask.

"Why? Would you like me to?" He smirks.

"Well…I mean, you don't have to. I was just wondering." Words are just falling from her mouth.

Eli doesn't say anything. Clare watches as he uses his feet to push him away from the desk and he lets up. Unlike herself Eli is properly dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark green button down shirt.

"Ladies first." He moves his hands out to motion to the kitchen. She walks in front of him and she can see an older woman placing plates down on a long rectangular table with only to seats set with no doubt expensive silverware and red and white china plates.

Eli pulls out a chair for her and she sits down gratefully eyeing the orange liquid in her glass.

The woman begins serving the food. Once the woman puts the two crispy slices of bacon on each plate Clare greedily takes it and bites into it. Her eyes immediately close as she chews it.

"Whoa." Clare breaths out, because the bacon is absolutely delicious.

"I take it you've never had a piece of bacon before?" Eli jokes while he pops the yellow bubble of the egg on his plate

"I don't think I have." She confesses moving to the side so the woman can place an egg on her plate.

"What do you eat?" Eli's gaze makes her shift to side of her chair nervously.

"Whatever my mother brought home. It could be a slice of bread or sometimes, but rarely it would be cheese." She answers honestly.

"Just so you know, I'm going to completely spoil you rotten." He uses the piece of egg on his fork to point at her.

Clare giggles, "Why?"

"Clare, you deserve better than what you've gotten." His voice is sincere and she can't help but blush under his watchful eyes.

"You don't know anything about me." She looks up at him.

"If you'd let me, I bet I would know everything about you." He challenges.

Clare stabs her egg with her fork almost out of anger, "How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Eli arches an eyebrow.

"Just some rich guy." Clare shrugs.

Eli lets out a chuckle, "What a joker you are. I am Elijah Goldsworthy, the writer of the #1 bestselling book series out there."

"Twilight?" Clare bites her lip in effort not to laugh.

Eli's smug face comes crashing down, "Stalker Angel."

_How the fuck can she think I wrote Twilight. What. The. Fuck._

"Oh!" Clare lets out a loud laugh, "I am so sorry."

"Why would you think I wrote some as vile and cruel as that? I like my readers to get scared not to get their pitch forks and torches out." Eli hisses offended.

"I'm sorry." Clare laughs again "I jumped to conclusions with that one."

"Damn right you did." He can't help but crack a smile when she continues to laugh.

"Are you done, Mr. Goldsworthy?" The older woman appears at his side.

"Yes I am thank you." He hands her his plate.

"Are you Miss?" The woman looks towards Clare.

"Yes, thank you." The woman collects Clare's plates and glass.

Clare watches her scurry to the kitchen.

Eli clears his throat obnoxiously to get Clare's attention, "Clare, I'm having someone come later on to get you some clothes to wear around the house and to meeting that I go to from time to time."

"What kind of meetings?" Clare asks.

"Promotional things and dinners." He puts it simply.

"Okay." She nods.

"I meant to tell you before that you have pretty eyes." He tells her.

"Thanks." She replies with a blush.

Eli awkwardly gets up and Clare watches him disappear from the dining room.

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading i apologize if its short i promise i will write more. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own a Stupid Sock Creature.**

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the day Clare remained sitting on the last step of the staircase until Eli got the call that his chauffeur 1 was here to take her shopping. She watched his fingers type at an inhuman pace. Never once did he stop.

_Ring!_

Clare's face immediately lit up at the sound. She had been dying to get some fresh air and some fresh clothes. Walking around in Eli's pajamas wasn't really something she was used to.

"You're in front? Okay, I'm sending her out now. Goodbye,"

Clare watches him as he turns to look at her, his fingers leaving the keyboard for the first time.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door?" Something about his expression tells her he doesn't want to but he is also willing.

"I'm fine," Clare chirps as she heads for the door.

When she the bright red door she is met by a pair of dark eyes, "Right this way," He says motioning to the open door.

* * *

She gets in slowly. Her eyes flicker to the red door like she'll never see it again. She will, after all she is going to live there forever anyway.

_"Ari, you can't fight Jack," Clara begs._

_"He dragged you into this godforsaken casino. He started it,"_

"_But I won't be able to live with myself if he finishes it. Please." __Clara__ caresses __Ari'__s cheek. _

_Ari__ kisses __Clara__ and as he turns away._

_Jack__ appears with a knife, "Never turn your back on the blade," _

_Ari__turns to Clara "Traitor!" He shouts._

"_It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Clara whimpers._

_Ari can see the small shine of white as the blade is brought closer to his stomach. He refuses to move, he refuses to show fear. Not after all this._

"_Clara could never be with someone as unholy as you. I thought you would have seen this coming,"_

_Ari hears Clara's terrorized yelp as the blade punctures in him. Immediately falling to the ground Ari clutches his stomach in attempt to stop the profuse ooze of his own blood._

"Ugh! No this isn't right," Eli groans as he holds the backspace key to delete the almost ending he was coming close to finishing.

His face crinkles up when he gets another call. Clare had left hours ago and she left with _his_ inspiration.

"What," He growls into the phone.

"E-Eli," Clare's voice is heard through a sniffle.

His bad attitude comes to a complete stop, "Clare, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

* * *

Her blue eyes feel like they became bluer at the sight of the huge mall. She'd never been to one before but the stories Allie told her don't even come close.

"Whoa," Clare gushes.

_I've never ever been to one of these before. I have to make sure to thank_ _Eli_.

Walking was like visiting a whole other world. Clare's eyes grew wider than her smile. She followed closely to the man from the car.

The man takes her to different stores to pick out just about anything she wanted.

Eli made sure the sky was the limit for her shopping spree.

"What do you think about this one?" Clare twirls childishly in the mirror.

"Ms. Clare, you look nice in all the dresses you wear." The Barbie looking woman says while placing the stack of different colored dresses that Clare was for sure getting into a shopping bag.

"I think I'm going to get this one too," Clare says before slipping it off and throwing it over the dressing room stall so the womancanput it away with the rest.

"I think I'm ready to go, "Clare tells her.

"I'll let the driver know," The woman makes the call.

"You think he'll like this dress? I think it's kind of short," Clare turns her head in confusion.

_I've heard that voice before, _Clare thinks walking towards the voice.

"Mom," The woman's eyes are in between shocked and confusion.

"What- Who are you?" She changes her sentence completely.

"What do you mean? I'm your daughter!" Clare shouts the tears piling up in her eyes.

"I don't have any daughters," her mother turns around avoiding Clare's icy glare.

"What? Did the money they gave you and dad make me and Darcy disappear! It hasn't even been a week and we are already erased from your memory!" Clare screams someone _thankfully_ holds Clare's arms as she was just about to jump her mother.

"Miss Clare your car is outside come," Clare hears the blonde store owner say sternly as she grabs Clare's arms and struggles to get her out of the dress shop.

The driver is at the door of the store waiting for her to come out like he's done at all the previous stores.

"Get off me! I'm done, I'm done," She sobs.

Barbie hands the man all Clare's bags and he escorts her back to the overly already familiar car.

"Can I talk to Eli?" Clare asks wiping the already falling tears with the back of her hands.

Without a word the man hands her the phone and she waits for it to ring.

_Burr_

He picks up on the first ring.

"What," She hears a grumbling voice answer.

"E-Eli," She hates that she sounds so upset. Her intentions were to stay strong when it comes to Eli.

She hears the drastic change in his voice, "Clare, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I saw my mom," It comes out more like whine than a sentence.

"Put Jerry on the phone," Is Eli's reply.

Clare hands the phone to _Jerry_.

Eli's face is red and he can feel the veins in his wrist pop as he clenches the phone tightly.

"Mr. Golds-"

"Get her home. **Now.** Go over the speed limit if you have to," he growls slamming the phone down on the desk.

_Who in their right mind would make someone as perfect Clare cry? _He can't help but think over and over.

Jerry pulls up to the driveway and lets Clare out. She is still sniffling and playing with the loose string of one of Eli's shirts.

"Mr. Goldsworthy is there anything else you need?" Jerry asks clearly nervous.

"Jerry," Eli half laughs, "I'm filled with violent rage right now. Leave." Eli snatches Clare's bags from the man and puts his arm around Clare's shoulder to bring her inside.

He slams the door hard, sighs, and looks at Clare who is having problems looking at him.

* * *

**AN: new chapter, it kind of an early update but when I saw The Cliffhanger Girl favorited, followed, and reviewed I had a tiny heart attack a wrote again. Tell me your thoughts and if you enjoyed it or not. Oh and NaruSasuNaruLover tell me if i followed your advice and if you find anymore typos and such that need to be fixed please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own three pairs of Converse.**

**Chapter Six**

"You want to talk about it?" Eli asks after clearing his throat.

Dinner at the Goldsworthy home was incredibly silent except for the clinking of fork against plate. Neither of them had spoken to one another since Clare's dramatic arrival that Eli admittedly took great part in. It was like whatever hope or happiness Clare had in her perished along with her voice. He knew she must have been hurt by her mother's "lack of memory", as Jerry put it over the phone. He wanted to make her feel better but she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

Clare pushed her plate forward, "I'm finished,"

Hilda, his maid dashed forward and took Clare's plate away and went back to the kitchen.

"You want to talk about it," he repeats.

"I'm tired," Clare responds getting up from her chair and leaving him by himself in the tinted dining room.

Eli doesn't bother to ask again knowing she won't answer so with his cheek in his hand and his elbow on the table he uses his fork to rearrange the remaining food on his plate.

He wonders what would happen if he miraculously appeared at the front of Clare's _real _home and confronted her parents. _Would they still deny it? _Heasks himself. With a thoughtful smirk he pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Hello, Mr. Goldsworthy," Jerry's voice states.

"I need you to pick me up and take me to the store Clare had her incident in this afternoon," he says.

"I am on my way now, Mr. Goldsworthy." Jerry hangs up.

* * *

"I wouldn't lock up just yet," Eli walks up to the woman about to put her key in the door.

"I'm sorry but you are just going to have to come back tomorrow," she tells him with slight attitude.

"Sadly I can't," he fakes a pout.

"Listen mister, today wasn't one of my best days. I had a costumer throw up on my pair of six hundred and twenty dollar Gucci heels and a very pissed off teenager screaming at the top of her lungs at a woman she doesn't even know causing me to lose two costumers. So please. Don't. Provoke. Me." She hisses.

Eli pushes her against the door by her shoulder and growls in her ear, "I do not like you attitude Blondie. So open the goddamn door and don't _provoke_ me."

He gives her one last shove and backs away from her while she fumbles with the keys.

She opens the door and Eli motions for her to go in first.

"If you're planning on robbing me, I just want you to know my boyfriends a cop and he'll hunt your ass down," she threatens

"Relax," he laughs running his fingers through the key chains buy the cash register, "I just need some information."

"What kind of information?" she watches him roam around her store.

"The woman that was getting yelled at, how much do you know about her?" Eli looks up from the jingling chains.

"That's confidential information," she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Jerry, give it to me," Jerry appears with a black metal bat and hands it to Eli.

"How much do you know about her?" Eli asks again.

"Like I said before, its confidential information," she says annoyed.

_Okay, she isn't giving in. That's fine. _He thinks,

The shattering of glass is heard and the woman lets out a gasp.

"How much do you know about her?" Eli is holding back any more, his face is red, his teeth are bared like an angry wolf and his pray is in shock, holding herself.

"Her name is Helen! Sh-she lives on 336 Corday Avenue," She stutters out.

"Thanks and it was a pleasure talking to you," Eli pats her on the shoulder and exits the store.

"You know where to go," Eli states.

Jerry quickly enters the address into the GPS and they leave the mall.

* * *

"How could she not remember me?" Clare asks desperately to Allie.

"Money does that, Clare. Don't worry because karma's a massive bitch," Allie assures.

"I feel like crap." Clare groans sitting back on the soft bed.

"Its okay baby girl, thing will get better,"

"Allie-"

"Clare my parents are home. I got to go. Same time tomorrow?"

"Uh…yeah," Clare responds quickly.

"Bye," She hears Allie hand up.

"I miss you," Clare whispers into the phone.

Her head hurt and so did her eyes from all the crying she did before calling Allie. They had been friends since they were kids and Allies number was the only number she knew by heart. Clare pretty much spent the day trying to forget her mother's number like her mother forgot her. Clare couldn't complain though, Eli wasn't what she expected at all. He didn't try to cop a feel like she expected him to the first night and he pretty much spoiled her with all the clothes she could ever want. Eli was nice to her. Even though it's only been four days since he _saved_ her she is already taking a strong liking to him_. Maybe even a crush on him. _She giggles like a school girl at the thought.

Eli hasn't come back since dinner and Clare is getting a little anxious for him to come home. She considers taking a nap, but she doesn't think the head ache will let her. She also considers hanging out with the maid but Eli probably won't appreciate that. So instead she patiently waits on the bed for his return.

* * *

"Mrs. Edwards, your daughter is such a great girl. I will take care of her unlike you who just threw her away. But I must thank you, without your selfish ways I would not even have met her. So, Thanks again," He says with a smirk.

Eli leaves the cowardly mother to bathe in her own self pity and returns home to the person that needs him the most.

Clare.

* * *

**AN: Geez I'm on a role with these updates. But any who, I'm going to be moving things from storage with my mom to our new apartment so hopefully this will hold you over for about a week or so. I cannot promise frequent updates with school starting and my whole moving situation so please try not to kill me. But you could make sure to Review: D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own at least 12 pairs of earphones.**

**AN: Well it's been a while but I have managed to get back you all! Hello, with school just starting and my ridiculous Italian class I haven't had much time to get on my laptop and write. I apologize for the wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

She's been waiting for hours for him to show. And just when the timing couldn't get any worse the door creaks open slightly.

"Clare, are you up?" he whispers.

In less than a second after he says this she is up and out of the bed and running over to him. His chest is being crushed tightly between her arms.

He lets out a chuckle that comes out more of a cough, "Glad to see you too,"

Her eyes grow wide and she realizes what just happened. Clare immediately recoils her arms from around him.

"Where were you?" she asks childishly taking a large step away from him.

He notices her sudden change in movements and the guilt of what he did to two people earlier floods back.

"Took care of some things," he responds with a nervous shrug and an awkward scratch to the back of his head.

They both know the tension radiating from them is suffocating so surprisingly it just comes out.

"I _visited _missed _mother _all afternoon," words are blurted out and jumbled.

"Wait, what?" Clare asks.

"_Missed, _care to explain?" he says with an arched eyebrow.

"What about my mother?" Clare asks.

"You first!" his chin perks up towards her before he sits down on his bed.

Clare struggles to find her words and she lets out a couple of sighs and her feet shuffle under her, "I… um… missed you?" her head tilts towards the end because she isn't sure how to say it.

The fact that she had any sort of emotion towards him makes him increasingly amused, "I missed you too,"

Her face lights up and a smile over takes her features as her cheeks begin to turn pink. _He misses me? _Butterflies are having their own "Eli Goldsworthy" themed parade in her stomach and that thought alone is making her either very hungry, very nervous, or very much crushing on him. The crushing on him part she still unsure how to say.

Clearing his throat Eli confesses, "I talked to your mother about you. She was-"

"Oh my gosh you did! I can't believe her! She can be so vile sometimes," Clare rambles.

Eli, like the complete abnormal guy he is half listens to her words of rebellious ways to get back at her mother and puts most of his attention on her pouty pink lips. Her head shakes from times to time and the moments of her lips increase. He studies them to the point that if he had the skills he'd be able to draw them perfectly and effortlessly. He glances down at her fidgety hands and smiles already knowing that he is the cause of her not being able to sit still problem. His eyes follow her hand as it reaches up to her face and pushes a curl behind her ear.

Whatever instinct comes over him his hands are cradling her face and things from there go blank and it's like he's dreaming, he watches it go down but doesn't bother to try and adjust it to his liking. But Clare alone is his liking, so what could go wrong?

"Maybe we could go over together and… um and-"His face is inches away from hers and it's like he is in a trance. Something urges her to push him away but she can't.

Both pairs of eyes are heavy lidded and in a daze. Slowly both eyes give into the unwanted weight and fall closed as their lips finally touch. Her lips are soft and his slightly chapped and just the right amount of rough. It starts out simple, just mouth against mouth. But Clare is suddenly feeling greedy, her tongue peaks out from her lips and traces the opening of his lips.

For Eli, the kiss was spectacular and when their lips touch something inside him erupts. He doesn't quite know what it is but he does know he likes it, he likes it _very much._ When her moist piece of flesh plays "peek a boo" with the small opening of his mouth he is quite surprised by the b_oldness _she manages to have at that moment.

Clare's hands are both busy with one holding his cheek and another holding her up from falling off the bed she needs to move because at this rate her arm isn't going to hold both of them up forever. She shifts up from her arm and almost straddles him. He is on his back now, her knees on either side of him and they continue the everlasting kiss. She isn't ready to fully settle on his lap so she balances her weight and lets everything else makes it way in.

He is short of breath but he doesn't want to let go because what's happening will have to be cut short. His lungs are burning for air but his lips are hungry for hers. Out of desperate need for oxygen he pulls away and they both take in shallow breaths. He can't stop himself from looking at her, her face is red and her lips look as if they were popped out of her face. Something odd he enjoys. She fixes the shirt of her pajama and looks up at him with a small grin which he returns gladly. They sit there on the bed for minutes just taking in what just happened. No words or shy glances are done, they just simply froze.

Clare's thoughts run around her head. _We just kissed! Oh My Gosh it was amazing! _She is oozing joy and she wonders if he is too.

Eli lies back against the headboard and lets his mind adjust. He just kissed _Clare_. _Clare_ slipped him the tongue first. _Clare_ has him thinking like a fifty year old pervert. The similar feeling between him and Julia's first real emotional kiss is regretfully stopping him from soaking in this beautiful moment. His emotions are on a race. But he isn't sure which one will win.

_Love_

_Lust_

Or

_Heartbreak…_

**Hoped that was a good comeback. But anyways I am in need of a beta reader because when I often write and read over it I can't always see the mistakes because I see what I think I wrote. I am also not familiar with how that whole process goes so if you are interested PM me. And also reviews make me get my Italian not learning butt up and write for you guys. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own liquid latex for my Halloween costume: D**

**Chapter Eight**

She had never felt this way. Her first kiss had her on a high Eli couldn't put a finger on. Often times she would giggle and bump into things near by like a drunken high school girl. Or at least a high school girl trying to act drunk. Curiosity reached its peak this after noon when Eli and Clare were watching television.

Clare's head was lying on his shoulder as he was crouched down to her level. She inhaled his scent almost like she was memorizing it. Before she could stop herself she said something that made Eli look at her in shock.

"Are you like my...boyfriend now?" Her bottom lip is being bitten down on and her blue orbs are waiting for an answer.

"I, um... I guess," Now he is the stuttering school nerd.

She smiles, "Good,"

She turns back around and watches the movie without another word. His green eyes look around and his right leg moves up and down fast in an attempt to relax. He has a girlfriend. One that isnt a total backstabbing bitch. Thats when he sees it, Clare and Julia are opposites. For that reason he is glad. He looks down at her curls and suddenly remembers something.

* * *

_**The park. He's at the park.**_

_**He sees an older girl, maybe about 12 is playing with a furry black poodle. He sees another girl; she is much younger she stares up at a tree, a puzzled look on her face.**_

_**Eli slowly approaches. She has a head full of unruly cinnamon curls and she wears a worn out pink book bag. While she observes the tree he watches as the key chain with the name **Clare** written in script jingle. He walks up, tiny pale hands in pocket and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and her blue eyes look at him with a hint of confusion.**_

_**"Help me," she says taking his hand and dragging him over to the other side of the tree.**_

_**"No hello?" He grumbles. She doesn't respond to his snide comment. Instead she points to the red kite stuck in between branches.**_

_**"You are much taller me, can you try and get it?" Her voice is cute.**_

_**"Didn't your parents ever tell you it isn't smart to talk to strangers?" He asks with an arch of his eyebrow.**_

_**She sighs, "My name is Clare. What is yours?"**_

_**"Eli," he responds.**_

_**"Well Eli, since I know you now, you aren't really a stranger,"**_

_**Smart girl, He thinks.**_

_**"It's not really my style," he shrugs.**_

_**Another sigh, "Okay, I'll go and get it, but you have to catch me if I fall,"**_

_**He tilts his head to the side, "Okay, let's give it a try,"**_

_**She smiles and reveals a missing front tooth that he can't help but snort at.**_

_**Climbing up the tree like some trained monkey child she retrieves it. A passing motorcycle comes by. Clare gets clearly startled by it and looses her grip. Her legs are curled onto one branch and the kite falls to the floor. He smiles at her display. Her pink dress is lifted up towards her chin and some of her curly locks are stuck to her mouth.**_

_**But she isn't hysterical at all about it; Clare glares at the now chuckling Eli.**_

_**"I think I am going to fall now," She says.**_

_**"It appears so," he smirks. Being as rich as his parents were his vocabulary was high school level by the time he was her age. Now at the age of 10 he knew and could say things that would make a regular 10 year old look at him as if he was speaking a different language.**_

_**"Could you maybe, extend your arms out to catch me?" She asks.**_

_**"Tempting…" He murmurs.**_

_**"Please," she tries.**_

_**"Sorry to leave you… hanging, but I must be on my way," Just as he is about to waltz away poodle girl runs over.**_

_**"Clare! What in God's name are you doing?" She shouts.**_

_**"My kite got stuck," Clare replies with a tooth missing grin.**_

_**"Stop looking at her you little perve," The sister hisses.**_

_**Eli puts his hands up in defense, "She asked for my help. Maybe you should be more attentive to your sibling," He says smugly.**_

_**"You little smart a-"**_

_**"Darcy, my legs are getting tired," Clare whines.**_

_**Darcy whips her head around and helps untangle the younger sister from the tree.**_

_**Clare straightens out her dress and picks up her kite.**_

_**"Come on, Clear-Bear," Darcy snatches Clare's small wrist and starts to leave.**_

_**Clare turns around with a pleading look, "Good Bye Eli,"**_

_**He waves.**_

* * *

_**Later that day he rambles on and on about the girl in the park to his parents.**_

_**"Sounds to me like our little boy has a crush," his mother giggles.**_

_**Eli rolls his eyes, "Not even. She is just different, that's all,"**_

* * *

_**Then at school the next day his best friends Adam is the first to know.**_

_**"So she's like a ninja then?" Adam asks.**_

_**"No," Eli sighs, "She is just not like a lot of other girls,"**_

_**"Hey whatever happened to the beautiful and breath taking Julia?" Adam questions.**_

_**"Same as always, she acts nice and cool when we are alone but talks about me behind my back,"**_

_**Adam nods and they go into their separate classes.**_

* * *

_**"So there's my little emo boy," Julia grins taking a seat next to him during lunch.**_

_**"Don't call me that," he states.**_

_**"I was kidding. What's gotten into you today?" She laughs.**_

_**"Defiantly not this food," He says pushing the tray inches away from him.**_

_**Julia gives a short laugh, "Want to hang out at my house tonight? I rented Nightmare on Elm Street,"**_

_**"No thanks," Eli says desperately looking out for Adam.**_

_**"Fine then," Julia rolls her eyes and leaves the table.**_

* * *

_**After school His Spanish speaking nanny parks the black Cadillac in the driveway and goes inside.**_

_**"Eli hacer su tarea!" She shouts at him.**_

_**He has no idea what she said so he goes up into his room.**_

* * *

The familiar tugging on the collar of his shirt stops his trip to memory lane.

"The movie is over," Clare says lowly.

He smiles, "Well that's too bad,"

She nods in agreement.

"Any ideas?" He asks.

"You could go up stairs with your... girlfriend," Her blue eyes batting at him.

"Twist my rubber arm," He says, his lips hovering over hers, "girlfriend,"

Then they kiss. It is hot and heavy as they get of the couch and make their way up the wood stairs to _their _room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. If there are a great amount of reviews i can squeeze in some "stuff" for next chapter. Also if you take a look The Rich Man and the Slave Girl has 100 Reviews! I am so flippin happy. But anyways, Read and Review for me :D**


End file.
